And There'll Be Confetti Too
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: Eiko finds time to plan for the big day...


A/N: This little fic is set in Alexandria where, following the defeat of Queen Brahne and her fleet, Garnet is preparing for the coronation that will see her become Queen. My first ever FFIX fic, so don't expect anything too elaborate. :)

---

Eiko ducked quickly through the open doorway into the church and, despite her lungs feeling as though they were about to burst, held her breath until she heard the two Alexandrian soldiers pass beyond the building. The sounds of the bustling marketplace outside echoed loudly as they filtered into the foyer of the church, but the young girl didn't feel safe enough yet to venture back out into the street.

Alexandria was a scary place, she decided firmly, and took a seat on one of the two wooden benches flanking the grand doorway. The earlier incident still occupied her mind and the more she thought about it the angrier the young girl became. That merchant was a jerk anyway! Fancy allowing her to eat some of the Malboro Tart before asking for money – and a lot of money at that!

Eiko frowned, and dislodged a few strands of silky purple hair from where they had been caught around her horn. She had read some old books on currency and trade back at Madain Sari, but they must have been really out of date because the cost of everything was so much _higher_ here.

Feeling restless, she hopped back off the bench and approached the archway that connected the foyer to the main atrium of the church. As she walked, there was a sudden burst of movement in one of the pockets of her trousers as Mog clambered free, and the little Moogle flew up to settle on her shoulder.

"And where were _you_?" she asked shortly, glaring at her companion.

Mog shrunk back apologetically and rubbed her head against the side of Eiko's. "Kupo!"

Eiko shook her head and sighed, regretting the outburst. Patting Mog's pompom gently, the young girl gazed up at the archway, where a range of characters had been carved into the polished white marble.

"I'm sorry, Mog," she said. "I guess I should _really_ be asking where _Zidane _was. I mean, there I was – in mortal danger – and he wasn't around to save me!"

Mog curled up into a ball, nodding sagely. "Kupopu!"

"Exactly!" Eiko bit her lip in exasperation as she looked through the archway and into the empty atrium. "Huh, he's probably still at the castle trying to see Garnet."

"Kupo…"

The young girl nodded and tugged thoughtfully on the large bow in her hair. "Oh Mog," she sighed, "we'll have to work real hard to win him over before they both discover their feelings for each other."

Her voice echoed sadly around the deserted atrium before being drowned out by the sudden chiming of bells. Eiko gazed upwards at where the bell tower would be and, as the melodious sound continued, the small girl began to feel her spirits rise. The atrium was a beautifully constructed chamber, lit by the early afternoon light as it passed through rows of tall stained glass windows. Every piece of furniture, from the pews to the altar, was carved from a dark oaken wood and bore the same patterns of roses entwined with curving vines. The style itself had been replicated on the tiled floor, as well as on the beautifully painted ceiling above, and Eiko smiled brightly as she looked around the room.

Yes, she decided. When she and Zidane got married the ceremony would be held somewhere like this. The place _seemed_ large enough, but she would obviously have account for all the guests first – after all, she would be inviting _all_ her Moogles, and doubtless Zidane would have his own friends too. Then there were her current companions; Vivi, Freya, Steiner, and, she grudgingly accepted, even Amarant – although she would have to make sure Zidane was seated between her and the suspicious man at all times.

She sat herself down on one of the chairs in the front row; a thought forming in her mind. Would Garnet come too? Eiko frowned as she debated the question, and decided that she would send an invite anyway, just to show there was no hard feelings. Oh, and one to Quina as well – although she would have to make sure that the food at the wedding would be both plentiful and of good quality if her peculiar friend was to attend. Perhaps she could even ask Quina to _help _with the culinary side of things.

So many things to organise! Eiko closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined what a great day it would be – and another thought suddenly came to her. Quickly leaping to her feet, the small girl clasped Mog tightly in her arms sothe Mooglewouldn't fall from her perch, and began to run as fast as she could from the atrium.

"Sorry Mog," she gasped. "But we've got to hurry! If I don't tell Zidane how I feel then there may not even be a wedding to _organise_!"

Mog gazed up at her face as she ran. "K-kupo?"

"Right," Eiko replied, a hint of fierce determination in her voice. "With Garnet busy with the coronation preparations then this is my best chance to get him to fall in love with me. Let's work real hard at it!"

--

Heh, there we go. I might do a few more of these little fics as they don't take very long to write, and I don't have a lot of spare time at the moment. Cheers for reading!


End file.
